reencuentro
by lifebeautiful
Summary: a los 11 Sahoran se habia confesado a Sakura, pero se fue corriendo regresando a Hong kong sin dejar responderle. a los 17 regreso a tomoeda por una respuesta, pero ella no estaba. ahora a los 25 una sorpresa se presenta ante la puerta de su departamento.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos! emmm... bueno, viendo como por 8va vez este hermoso anime, se me ocurriohacer esta historia :)

espero qe les guste :D

**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a las CLAMP...**

* * *

Despertó por causa del sonido del despertador casi en su oído. No es que necesitara un despertador para levantarse, él era de madrugar, pero el que previene…

Después de lavarse la cara y cepillar sus dientes, se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno. Prendió el canal de noticias para saber el estado de la bolsa de valores y que sucedía a su alrededor. Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina: las 6.00 am. A las 7 tendría que estar en el trabajo para a las 8 prepararse para la junta con los accionistas de la empresa. Con un suspiro, desayuno y se dirigió al trabajo.

-buenas tardes-

-buenas tardes señor Li- lo saludo su secretaria. Alta, rubia, cuerpo escultural… y casada… y no solo eso, irremediablemente fiel a su matrimonio. Su eficacia en el trabajo lo convenció para contratarla, por más bonita que fuera la mujer, él no era una hormona con patas.

-¿algún recado?-

-sí señor, los accionistas llegaran en una hora para la presentación del nuevo proyecto que se quiere lanzar. En su oficina están los contratos de los nuevos empleados para que los pueda firmar-

-muchas gracias Nanamy-

-de nada señor, ese es mi trabajo- le sonrió a modo de contestación.

Él se dirigió a su despacho. Después de un rato, un hombre entro a la oficina.

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?- le pregunto sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

-nada, solo pasaba a ver a mi amigo- sonrió –y avisarte que el proyecto en poder Pont para presentarle a los accionistas ya está listo-

Él miro a su amigo de cabellos azules y asintió.

-¿vas a hacer esta noche?- le pregunto acomodándose sus gafas.

-dime en donde y la hora- le respondió Shaoran revolviéndose el cabello color chocolate

-en tu casa, a las diez, con Tomoyo-

Shaoran lo miro. Eriol solo encogió de hombros y dijo:

-pues, hace mucho que no hacemos una noche de "amigos". Le comente a Tomoyo y le encanto la idea-

-y yo siempre el último en enterarme- suspiro.

Eriol lanzo una risa. – ¿te molesta que sea en tu casa? Es que con Tomoyo decidimos en tu casa por el gran balcón que tiene, y sabes cómo le gusta a nuestra amiga tu balcón y sobre todo cenar en él-

-si lo sé- contesto él- pero está loca con el frio que hace cenar en el balcón.

Eriol sonrió. –sabes cómo es ella-

Shaoran le contesto con una sonrisa de lado. Miro su reloj y a al ver la hora le propuso a su amigo ir a la junta.

La junta había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, pensó. Presentaron el proyecto del nuevo producto que querían lanzar y los accionistas los recibieron de brazos cruzados. Se pregunto si lo hicieron por que el producto los cautivo o porque él tenía de madre nada más ni nada menos que a Ierán Li. Rio por adentro. Su madre daba miedo. Dueña de todas las cadenas de empresas de publicidad en el mundo (excepto las de Japón que le pertenecían a Shaoran), Ierán era una mujer con carácter. Imponía respeto y miedo con su andar.

Se encontraba en el supermercado comprando los alimentos para la cena de esta noche. Como siempre, él cocinaría, ya que Tomoyo amaba su cocina. Tomoyo Daidouji, su amiga desde los 11, presidenta de la cadena de juguetes más exitosa en todo Japón y a menudo organizadora de desfiles donde lucia sus prendas creadas por ella, era una mujer encantadora, madura, dulce, tierna, y una excelente consejera. Dueña de cabello largo color negro, y ojos amatista, también era dueña de suspiros de los hombres más buscados de Japón ¿Cuántas veces tuvo Shaoran que aguantarse los encabezados de los periódicos diciendo un posible romance entre ellos, solo porque su amiga, con la cara de suplica más tierna del mundo, le pidió que fingieran que se iban juntos de una de las tantas fiestas importantes de Tokio en una situación comprometedora sólo para que no la siguieran molestando? Y es que nadie, en su sano juicio se metía con la "mujer" de Shaoran Li.

-Shaoran- la voz femenina que lo llamaba lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Himeko, ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. Grave error…

-bien ¿y tú?- le contesto ella.

-bien, comprando la cena de esta noche- contesto, señalando el carrito.

-ya veo- sonrió ella. -¿crees que alguna vez… podríamos… s-salir a c-cenar?- un sonrojo asomo las mejillas de la mujer.

Él sonrió ante el acto infantil de sonrojarse… segundo grave error. Si sonreírle al principio le dio esperanzas a la mujer para preguntarle eso, la sonrisa que hacia ahora la terminaría "derritiendo" como decía Tomoyo. _"tiene las expresiones más hermosas Shaoran, cuando sonríes, cuando frunces el ceño, cuando sacas esas sonrisas sinceras (como le sucedía ahora) eres capaz de lanzar un suspiro hasta a un tempano de hielo de tacos rojos"_

-Himeko… yo… lo siento… en este momento quisiera estar solo- contesto con pesar.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos bajo la cabeza –lo siento, perdona mi imprudencia-

-oh no está bien- contesto él –si quieres un día cenamos, pero…-

-en plan de amigos, lo sé- contesto ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Himeko… lo siento, yo…-

-¿sigues pensando en ella no?-

Shaoran se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

Ella rio –Shaoran pareciera que se te iban a salir los ojos-

Un pequeño sonrojo asomo a sus mejillas masculinas –no… es que yo… no. No sigo pensando en ella- finalizo.

-mmm… a mi me parece lo contrario señor Li-

Él la miro. Y después miro a su alrededor. No se habían dado cuenta que estaban en la cola del cajero del supermercado.

-Shaoran, con tus 25 años, eres el hombre más codiciado… y el más guapo también- la mujer se sonrojo. –esa chica o es muy tonta para no corresponderte, o tu no le has expresado sus sentimientos-

-si lo hice- él bajo la mirada –a los 11 años, pero no obtuve respuestas. Le declare lo que sentía y Salí corriendo como un cobarde regresando a Hong Kong. Y volví a los 18 a Japón para estudiar, pase por Tomoeda, pero ella se había ido. Y no la he vuelto a ver- contesto con un poco de tristeza.

-Shaoran…- Himeko apoyo su mano en el hombro del joven. Él la miro y le sonrió. Odiaba contar eso, sabían que sentirían lastima por él y pensaría que era patético. Pero Himeko era diferente. Había sido su novia a los 18, se habían conocido en la universidad, y dejaron de serlo a los 20. Se había dado cuenta que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza

_No se la había podido olvidar. A ella…_

-Shaoran- le dijo Himeko –no hagas esperar a los de atrás de la fila.

Él sacudió la cabeza y avanzo…

-Shaoran ¡que delicia! La comida te quedo espectacular-

-ahh Tomoyo, todo lo que cocina Shaoran es delicioso para ti- se burlo Eriol.

-¿celoso?- pregunto ella.

-puff- fue la respuesta de Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo lanzo una risita –tus postres también son exquisitos, mi querido amigo-

-lo sé- sonrió él.

Shaoran se dirigía al balcón con las tazas de chocolate caliente. ¡Rayos! Solo a su querida amiga se le ocurriría cenar y comer el postre en el balcón. Pero la entendía… la vista de los copos de nieve cayendo sobre la ya blanca calle era una linda vista…

-mmm…- dijo Daidouji oliendo el aroma del chocolate caliente. -¿hace cuanto que habíamos postergado esta reunión?-

-pregúntale a tu amigo Shaoran _soy-adicto-al-trabajo _Li-

-Eriol…- le gruño Shaoran.

-chicos no se peleen. Disfrutemos de la vista y de la compañía- expreso Tomoyo.

Los tres sonrieron.

Se encontraba bajando del taxi observando el imponente edificio de lujosos departamentos. ¿Por qué Tomoyo quería verla a altas horas de la noche? Ella había llegado a la mañana y quiso verla y ella le dijo que estaría ocupada todo el día, que si querían se vieran a la noche en su departamento. Observo el edificio y recordó que Tomoyo le había dicho que se había mudado recientemente. Subió al ascensor, después de avisarle el portero que venía a visitar a su amiga salió de este en el piso 9 y se posiciono en frente de la puerta 2 c. toco el timbre.

Después de charlar un rato, los tres amigos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. –Shaoran se levanto pero Tomoyo le dijo que ella iría a abrir.

-es mi casa Tomoyo, iré abrir yo- le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta confundido por la cara de preocupación que había puesto su amiga.

Al poner la mano en el picaporte sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Confundido por la reacción de su cuerpo abrió la puerta… y se quedo helado al ver la figura que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de su departamento…

* * *

espero que les guste el primer capitulo :)

nos vemos :D


	2. Chapter 2

hola :)

aca traigo el segundo cap :) sepan disculparme pero no he tenido mucha inspiracion, y no soy muy romantica que digamos jejejeje

muchas gracias por los reviews :)

Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, sino a las CLAMP, solo la historia me pertenece :)

* * *

Sakura no podía creer con quien se encontraba delante de ella… Shaoran Li, su amigo de la infancia… ese que a los 11 años le grito en la cara que ella le gustaba… ese que…

-Sakura- exclamo él perplejo -¿Qué… haces… que haces aquí?-

-yo…yo… v-vine a ver a Tomoyo… este es su departamento.-

-¿qué?-pregunto un Shaoran en estado de shock.

-¡Sakura, que alegría verte!- Tomoyo apareció en la escena.

Shaoran todavía no lo podía creer… ¿Qué hacia Sakura ahí? Miles de veces imagino la situación de encontrársela otra vez y había actuado en su memoria las poses que adoptaría al verla: arrogante, orgulloso, indiferente, molesto… pero se había equivocado. En cuanto la vio con ese hermoso vestido por encima de las rodillas morado, con sus largas botas negras, que cubrían del frio a sus delicadas piernas, al igual que las medias de seda negra que llevaba; su cabello corto que apenas se veía por el gorro y la bufanda blanca, y su tapado negro, su corazón se hincho tanto que creía que iría a explotar para comenzar a latir tan rápido que parecía que iría a atravesar su pecho. Y esos ojos verde esmeralda que transmitía la misma confusión que tenia él al verla lo cautivaron y lo dejaron anonadado…

"_yo…yo… v-vine a ver a Tomoyo… este es su departamento"_

Shaoran salió del trance para voltearse a ver a una Tomoyo con expresión cautelosa.

-s-Sakura… ¿Qué haces…?- Eriol había llegado a donde se encontraban las tres personas.

-tú- dijo Shaoran señalando con el dedo a Tomoyo –a la cocina. Ahora.- le ordeno dirigiendo bruscamente el dedo que la señalaba hacia la habitación que había dicho. Tomoyo sin decir nada obedeció.

Eriol largo un suspiro cargado.

-Eriol, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y que hace Shaoran en el departamento de Tomoyo? Ella me dijo que estaría sola…-

-Sakura- le contesto Eriol –ESTE no es el departamento de Tomoyo, sino el de Shaoran-

Sakura abrió la boca en respuesta del asombro. Observo a Eriol que tenía el ceño fruncido y evitaba su mirada. _El departamento de Shaoran_, pensó. Osea que, Tomoyo le había mentido…

Eriol evitaba mirar a Sakura ¿Por qué Tomoyo había jugado tan bajo? ¿Es que se olvidaba de cómo había sufrido Shaoran al regresar a Tomoeda por Sakura y descubrir que se había ido? Cuando fueron a preguntarle a donde se había ido ella solo había dicho que se había ido a Nueva York a estudiar fotografía. Shaoran había ido a verla pero a la semana volvió diciendo que no pudo encontrarla. Se veía devastado y triste. Eriol no podía verlo así, su amigo era un luchador, pero en ese tiempo no quería esforzarse por nada.

-¿quieres…sentarte conmigo a tomar un té mientras Tomoyo y Shaoran arreglan algunos asuntos?-

Sakura miro a Eriol –el te está en la cocina- le contesto ella.

-lo sé- le dijo – iré a buscarlo- y sonrió de lado –tu sólo siéntate y espérame aquí-

-Eriol…- él se dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada a su amiga castaña -¿arruine todo verdad?-

-no- contesto él – no paso nada, aunque Tomoyo nos debe una explicación. Esa actitud infantil es increíble en ella. Voy a buscar el te pequeña Sakura-

Ella asintió y espero sentándose en una de las tres sillas, admirando el paisaje… y pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y en esos ojos ámbar que le abrieron la puerta del departamento para mirarla con sorpresa, confusión, luego tristeza, y después enojo.

…

...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o

-Discúlpame Shaoran… yo… no se que estaba pensando para hacer lo que hice-

Él la miro con furia y tristeza en sus ojos, odiaba verlo así.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Tomoyo?- bajo la mirada –sabes lo que me pasaría al volver a verla… no estaba preparado…-

-Shaoran… yo… ¡pero es que tenias que verla! ¡Tenían que verse! Tienen asuntos de que hablar…-

Shaoran apretó los puños ¡diablos él no era así de débil, pero es que la situación lo tomo por sorpresa y lo dejo sin que defenderse! No es que él fuera así, pero este caso era distinto a los demás, esta situación era distinta a las demás

_Ella era distinta a las demás…._

-Tomoyo, ¿no podrías haberme dicho simplemente si Sakura podría reunirse con nosotros en vez de hacerla aparecer aquí diciéndole que este era TU nuevo departamento? –

-sabia que te molestarías o que buscarías una excusa-

Shaoran se paso la mano por su cabello nerviosamente. –no me molesta que ella esté aquí en mi departamento, ¡me molesta tu actitud! Tú no haces ese tipo de chiquilinadas-

-lo sé ¡perdóname!-Tomoyo se aferro a su amigo en un abrazo desesperado- se que no hago cosas por el estilo pero no sabía qué hacer. Quería que te enteraras que…-

-lo siento, solo vine a buscar un poco de te- interrumpió Eriol entrando a la habitación con una cara muy seria- Tomoyo… cómo pudiste-

-basta Eriol, ya he hablado con ella. Ya aclaramos todo- le contesto su amigo de cabellos color chocolate.

Tomoyo observaba la expresión de su amigo que acababa de aparecer y bajo la mirada. Se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de su estúpido acto…

-Eriol, lo siento. No sabía lo que hacía. Quería que nos volviéramos a juntar nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos…-

-Tomoyo…- Eriol acaricio la suave mejilla de su amiga.

-el te está listo- Shaoran tenía en sus manos la pava del té.

-está bien, lo llevare- contesto Eriol.

-no- interrumpió la joven de ojos color amatista –vamos los tres. Hay una señorita que nos espera-

-si Tomoyo, has invitado a tu amiga a TU departamento- dijo Shaoran en tono sarcástico.

Eriol y Tomoyo al ver la cara de ogro de Shaoran comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él confundido.-vamos antes de que se enfrié el te-

…..

...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...

Sakura observaba el paisaje que presentaba la ciudad: blanco. Un blanco frio y crudo pero que le daba calidez con solo mirarlo. Pensó que hubiera sido una linda fotografía y se lamento no haber traído su cámara profesional para inmortalizar el paisaje.

-estas….e-estas-s sentada en mi silla-

Sakura dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar esa voz melodiosa masculina. Volteo su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos ámbar que la miraban de una manera que no pudo descifrar. Detrás de él aparecieron sus dos amigos.

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamo -¡¿Por qué me mentiste?-

Tomoyo suspiro y Eriol contuvo una risita "¿_te divierte que me meta en problemas no?_ "Le susurro a su amigo. _"oh querida amiga, siempre lo haces, y es algo con lo que me divierto mucho" _le susurro su amigo provocando un leve escalofrío en la chica de cabello negro.

-Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo- lo siento yo...-

-voy a buscar una silla para kino… Sakura- interrumpió Shaoran –sus asuntos pueden hablarlos después, yo sólo quiero terminar la noche en paz y tranquilidad- termino Shaoran de hablar como si escupiera las palabras. Un gesto que no paso desapercibido.

Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros. Shaoran estaba enojado, y dolido… y eso… no era para nada bueno…

Cuando Shaoran volvió con la silla Sakura se adelanto para agarrarla haciendo que sus dedos se rozaran con los de él. Le temblaron las piernas ante ese acto y vio en Shaoran un brillo de tristeza y…

-lo siento- se disculpo rápidamente ella bajando la mirada.

Escucho que él soltó un suspiro cargado y se sentó a su lado.

…..

...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o...

Habían pasado dos horas y los 4 amigos conversaban entre risas. La tensión había desaparecido por suerte y aunque Shaoran no reía, su mal humor había pasado.

Sakura les conto de sus viajes a otros países debido a su trabajo. Las culturas que había conocido, y su vida en nueva york. Estuvieron viendo un álbum de fotos que ella había traído y todos se maravillaban de su trabajo.

-eres excelente Sakura- comento Eriol anonadado viendo las fotos.

Ella solo agradeció con un leve sonrojo.

Shaoran observaba las fotos. Sakura era realmente buena. Pero no podía concentrarse. ¿Porque lo habían sentado al lado de ella? Disimuladamente la miraba. Aunque esa no era la palabra, porque Tomoyo lo había descubierto y sonreía ante eso. Gruño por lo bajo. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, estrecharla en sus brazos, y si era correspondido hacer algo mas… _intimo… con ella_

-¿a ti Shaoran que te parecen las fotos?-

La voz de Tomoyo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Él observo las fotos.

-si, son buenas- comento.

Sakura bajo la mirada. Tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa…

-diablos, mira la hora- comento Eriol –mañana tenemos una junta importante Shaoran-

-es verdad- dijo el castaño observando el reloj.

-¿Cómo van las negociaciones con los accionistas?- comento Tomoyo.

-bien, aceptaron el producto y ahora debemos hablar sobre los costos-

-oh- comento Tomoyo –bien, se hace tarde para nosotras también. Sakura ¿te quedaras en casa verdad?- le pregunto a su amiga esperando a que no siguiera enojada.

Sakura la miro molesta –no tengo en donde quedarme Tomoyo, además debemos hablar-

Eriol soltó una risita

-no es gracioso Eriol- comento Tomoyo molesta.

-bueno, bueno…. Basta de peleas- comento Shaoran y las acompaño a la puerta.

Después de volver a su departamento, se encontró con Eriol de brazos cruzados.

-¿te ha golpeado duro volver a verla verdad?-

-no te imaginas cuanto…- contesto el castaño.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado :)

saludos :D


	3. Chapter 3

hola chicas como estan?

**WOW! 10 reviwes? no esperaba tantos! muchas gracias :D**

**mimi-serenety: **que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero no decepcionate n.n

**hitomi88: **ahh que bueno que te gusto! yo tambien odio encontrar una buena historia que me guste y ver que esta incompleta _

**tsuky hime: **que bueno que te gusto! voy a poner mi mayor esfuerzo :)

**aridarck: **jajaja, no te preocupes, saku esta soltera :D

**mimietgigi: **que bueno que te gusto n.n se que a syao lo hice un poco sentimental y debil... pero es que sakura lo pone asi! XD

**panchaescalona: **muchas gracias :)

**silvia5sisi: **sisi, era saku jeje. ok me pasare x tu fic :)

**: **siiii es terrible tomoyo, y si sigo pensando lo mismo para la historia va a hacer peor jajajaja

**espero que este cap les guste. si, se que deje a sakura un poquito de lado... eso cambiara**

**Eriol es un mujeriego XD**

**bueno. SAKURA CARD CAPTORS NO ME PERTENECE SINO QUE A LAS CLAMP, EN CAMBIO LA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE, PERO NO LOS PERSONAJES **

* * *

En cuanto Tomoyo cerró la puerta del departamento, Sakura la inundo de preguntas…

-Tomoyo ¡que vergüenza! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Sakura lo siento, es que…-

-¿es que qué?- le interrumpió Sakura. Realmente estaba muy enojada. Tomoyo no era de hacer esas estupideces, ¡por dios! Era la mujer más seria y racional que tuvo como amiga, y se había comportado inmaduramente.

-es que… ¡la verdad no se! ¡Tuve un maldito impulso y me deje llevar! Es que no fue tan grave, solo mentí diciendo que era mi departamento.

-¡¿que no fue tan grave! Quede como una idiota Tomoyo. ¡Por poco cuando vi a Shaoran en la puerta se me olvido respirar del shock!-

Su amiga de cabellos negros la miro.

-¿sigues enamorada de él no?-

-no estamos hablando de eso- esquivo la pregunta Sakura.

-ya, perdóname. No fue apropósito, pero es que quería que lo vieras-

-¿Por qué querías eso?- Sakura no lo entendía.

-¡oh vamos Sakura! A mí no me engañas ¿crees que no vi como reaccionaste cuando te hablo, o el pequeño temblor al rozar sus manos? ¿Es que no te dabas cuenta que Shaoran no te quitaba la mirada de encima?-

-Tomoyo, deja de imaginar cosas- le contesto Sakura con el seño fruncido.

-ahh, está bien. No hare entrarte en razón, eso es imposible. Dime- Tomoyo cambio la conversación -¿Cómo te esta yendo allá? Por fin te dieron vacaciones Sakurita-

Sakura la miro extraña por haber cambiado tan radicalmente la conversación- bien. La compañía medio un mes de vacaciones. Si lo sé- explico ante la expresión de sorpresa de Tomoyo –es que según ellos soy tan buena, que a pesar de no merecer un mes de vacaciones por mi corta antigüedad, me las concedieron igual-

-ohh-

-y… las cosas aquí… ¿cómo han estado?- Sakura pregunto casi en un susurro. Tomoyo sonrió ante eso, la conocía demasiado bien… no lo preguntaba por todos, preguntaba en especial por cierta persona.

-bien, como sabes soy la directora de las empresas de juguetes que antes pertenecían a mi madre. Eriol es vicepresidente de la empresa de publicidad más importante del Japón, y, Shaoran, que es por el cual preguntaste principalmente, es el dueño de la empresa de publicidad más importante del Japón… y presidente de la misma-

-ahh, veo que a todos les ha ido bien… ¡Tomoyo!- le reprendió Sakura cayendo tarde en lo que había dicho su amiga.

- ay Sakurita- rio Tomoyo –sigues igual despistada que siempre-

Sakura hizo un ruidito extraño expresando su enojo que hizo estallar en carcajadas a su amiga.

-Tomoyo….- pregunto Sakura sonriendo -¿Cómo van las cosas con Eriol?...-

-¿Qué dices?- Tomoyo había dejado de reír.

-oh vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no tienen o no tuvieron algo en estos tiempos?-

-pues sí, no tuvimos ni tenemos nada en este tiempo…lo que tenemos con Eriol no es atracción sino complicidad- guiño un ojo la joven morocha –sobre todo cuando queremos cabrear a Shaoran-

Sakura sonrió -¿sigue igual que siempre eh?-

-si, ahora mucho más serio… y más atractivo. ¿Es que no tuviste tiempo en observar el cuerpo de dios griego que tiene? Ay Sakurita, si no te apresuras se te escapara-

-¡Tomoyo!-

-jijijiji. Está bien, no te molestare más con eso. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir? Son las dos de la mañana y debo despertarme a las 5.-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-le preguntó la joven de ojos verdes.

-naaa, no es tan grave. Un día fui al trabajo sin dormir, debido a mi hermoso amigo de ojos ámbar, el cual celebramos su cumpleaños en un bar. ¿Te imaginas a Shaoran haciendo semejante irresponsabilidad? ¡Hasta Eriol me conto que a las 9 de la mañana lo encontró dormido en el despacho!-

-seguro la pasaron muy bien ese día-

-si, fue el 13 de julio pasado- sonrió Daidouji ante el bonito recuerdo –hasta tuvimos que soportar las periódicos del día después con nuestra foto dándonos un beso porque las arpías de las que estaban el bar no paraban de tirársele. Y bueno, yo realmente lo adoro y no contuve el impulso. Tendrías que haber visto su cara, estaba rojo. "_Tomoyo_" me dijo atónito. Yo lance una risita y le dije al oído que me debía un favor. Después comprendió porque lo bese, y no molestaron más las mujeres en toda la noche. Aunque Eriol no la paso tan mal- rio la joven de ojos amatista.

-¿sabes una cosa Tomoyo? Hay dos cosas que me intrigan: 1) ¿desde cuándo eres tan amiga de Shaoran? Y 2) ¿Dónde está la Tomoyo responsable, racional y con perfil bajo que conocí?- sonrió Sakura-

-Shaoran se ha vuelto un gran amigo para mí, al igual que Eriol. Y no soporto verlo mal. No lo soporte en el pasado y no lo soportare ahora- Tomoyo adopto una actitud seria al decir eso

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-A nada Sakurita- sonrió –vamos dormir-

o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-señor… - Nanamy entro al despacho de Shaoran. Él levanto la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

-la señorita Meiling ha llegado-

-hágala pasar-

-¡Shaoran!- Meiling se enrosco en el cuello de su primo.

-Meiling- dijo Shaoran abrazándola -¿recién llegas?-

-si, y lo primero que hice fue venir a verte- le sonrió ella- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?-

Su primo le conto todo lo que había acontecido la semana pasada. La empresa… Kinomoto…

-Kinomoto ¿eh? Esa Tomoyo- rio ella.

-no es gracioso- contesto Shaoran con el seño fruncido.-

-Ahh Shaoran, lo que pasa es que tu eres muy serio…-

-¡¿Por qué traes una vestido tan corto?-

-¿ves de lo que hablo?- y no es corto me llega a la mitad de los muslos- (nota: no me acuerdo cual eran los muslos jejeje así que para mí es a la mitad de la pierna de arriba de la rodilla –soy malísima explicando XD-) -lo que pasa es que no quieres que "tu prometida", según los medios, no muestre sus bonitas piernas- rio bajito Meiling.

-aggg ya me tienen harto los periodistas amarillistas-

-¡imagina la cara de Ryo al leer el periódico! "Meiling ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" y yo ni sabía de lo que me hablaba- sonrió ella.

-¿y Ryo te deja salir así?-

-si Shaoran porque él evoluciono, no como tú que te quedaste en el tiempo-

-ahh cállate-

-Meiling, que bueno verte de nuevo-

-hola Eriol- saludo Meiling al hombre que acababa de entrar.

En ese momento el celular de Shaoran sonó.

-si Tomoyo- contesto él

_-hola Shaoran ¿como estas? Seguro que bien. Bueno dentro de un rato empieza la hora del almuerzo, así que nos vemos en el restaurante francés al que vamos siempre. Avísale a Eriol-_

-espera, Tomoyo-

-¿Tomoyo?- pregunto Meiling -¡TOMOYO!-

_-¿Meiling está ahí? ¡MEILING!- grito Tomoyo en el auricular dejando a Shaoran sordo –ella también viene. Bien Shaoran nos vemos dentro de una hora- y colgó._

-espera ¡Tomoyo! Aggg- grito Shaoran frustrado.

-era Tomoyo ¿cierto?- preguntaron Meiling y Eriol al unísono.

-si, quiere que en al almuerzo vayamos a restaurante francés-

-y seguro Sakura ira- comento Eriol. Shaoran lo miro con mala cara revolviéndose los cabellos desordenados nerviosamente.

-bueno entonces iré a prepararme. Prepárate psicológicamente Shaoran, no quiero verte con mala cara- lo reto Meiling. –Nos vemos- y salió del despacho.

-¡ERIOL!- le grito Shaoran viendo como su amigo le miraba el trasero a su prima.

-¿Qué? ¡Lo siento! Es que la veo y me digo "pensar que tuve el placer de disfrutarla…"- Eriol se volteo a Shaoran que apretaba los puños -está bien, me voy, nos vemos en el almuerzo- dicho esto desapareció de la vista del castaño, a veces se olvidaba de los antiguo y sobreprotector que era su amigo. Pero es que no se había arrepentido de la noche que hace tres años en una fiesta, Eriol no paso desapercibida las insinuaciones de la china y se la llevo a la cama. Y es que Meiling en la cama era una perra salvaje…

"_la mejor experiencia de mi vida"_ pensó y se dirigió a su despacho…

o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tomoyo observaba el reloj. Shaoran no era impuntual. Miro hacia la puerta y lo vio entrar con su prima y Eriol.

Sakura miro al hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Parecía que Tomoyo lo hacía apropósito… y es que Shaoran se veía increíblemente guapo con su traje azul marino oscuro, su camisa blanca rayada y su corbata negra… vio que Shaoran la miraba y se sonrojo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-puff, pensé que no vendrían- comento Tomoyo -¡Meiling! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo abrazándola.

-¡lo mismo digo!- ¡Kinomoto!- Meiling abrazo a la castaña.

-¡Meiling!- respondió a su abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado Meiling?- le pregunto Sakura después de haberle contado su vida.

-la verdad que muy bien, mi carrera de modelaje va de maravilla y mi relación con Ryo también-

-no es para menos, eres la modelo más cotizada del medio- comento Tomoyo –y la principal de mis desfiles que tiene el privilegio de lucir mis mejores diseños-

-y además, según los medios, ahora dejaste a Ryo y te comprometiste con tu primo- Eriol había pegado en donde quería, por primera vez en el almuerzo, Shaoran abrió la boca.

-Eriol, ese malentendido ya fue solucionado- comento Shaoran comiendo el postre.

-tal vez aquí- intervino Sakura –pero en el exterior se sigue pensando que todavía sigues con Meiling-

-¿así que sabes de ese tema?- insinuó Eriol divertido.

Sakura lo miro con mala cara –Shaoran es uno de los empresarios más importantes del mundo y noticias relacionadas con personajes del medio de esa importancia las vez hasta en la parada del autobús- contesto Sakura cerrándole la boca a Eriol, sabía lo que se proponía.

-aggg ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido?- Exclamo Shaoran.

-es verdad- comento Tomoyo algo triste – ¿no creen que deberíamos salir el sábado?-

-a mi me parece genial- respondió Meiling.

Eriol también estuvo de acuerdo.

-por mí no hay problema- contesto Sakura.

Todos miraron a Shaoran que rodo los ojos –está bien…-

-bueno damas, nosotros nos retiramos debemos cumplir con el deber de la empresa-

-nosotras estamos aquí Eriol- dijo Tomoyo molesta ya que su amigo les hablaba mirando lascivamente a la camarera.

El sonrió -¿celosa?-

-aggg- contestó Tomoyo indignada.

Shaoran al verlos rio –ustedes no cambian-

Sakura observo la sonrisa de Shaoran. ¿Hace cuanto no veía el rostro del castaño tan relajado?...

o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al llegar a su despacho el celular de Shaoran sonó avisándole que había recibido un mensaje.

"_hola Shaoran… ¿Cómo estás? Ehh… sé que no hemos cruzado palabras desde que llegue, y noto el ambiente entre nosotros dos… y la verdad es que no quiero estar mal contigo, eres alguien valioso para mí…. Así que… ¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua? por los viejos tiempos ¿si? _Por nuestra amistad…"

Shaoran sintió una opresión en el pecho _"por nuestra amistad". _Sonrió amargamente…

"_está bien Sakura. Tregua… por los viejos tiempos… por nuestra amistad…"_

**Enviar mensaje…**

**Mensaje enviado….**

**

* * *

**

espero que les haya gustado n.n

nos vemos :)

pd: espero no tener faltas de ortografia como en el primer cap


	4. Chapter 4

PERDON PERDON PERDON!

se que querran matarme, pero es que la semana pasada fue mi cumple y ultimamente la inspiracion no toco la puerta de mi cerebro

XDXDXD

por eso hice todo el esfuerzo posible para hacer este cap

esperoque les guste. lo tuve qu cortar ya que en mi pais son las 2 am XD

disfrutenlo :)

graciaspor los reviews ^^

**SAKURA CARD CAPTORS NO ME PERTENECE SINO A CLAMP, PERO LA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE, MAS NO LOS PERSONAJES **

* * *

-¿Qué tal tu día?-

La pregunta de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos. Shaoran volteo a verla.

-bien, las cosas marchan bien con el producto el cual estamos por lanzar-

-¿y qué es?-

-estamos por lanzar una marca de lavavajillas-

-oh- solo pudo decir Sakura.

Shaoran la escucho mientras debatía que marca de puré de tomate llevar para hacer la cena. Esto de juntarse con amigos se estaba haciendo muy frecuente estos últimos días y este sábado se reunían en la casa de él: él, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Ryo, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu con sus respectivas parejas… oh si, este sábado tenía trabajo que hacer y no era precisamente el de la empresa… suspiro molesto

-¿pasa algo?-

-no, no pasa nada- le contesto a Sakura – ¿cual crees que deba llevar?- le pregunto mostrándole los puré de tomates.

Sakura rio –este- le dijo señalando el que tenía en su mano izquierda.

-ok- dijo y tiro 8 paquetitos del producto al carrito.

-¡Shaoran! Trata mejor a los productos-

-tchh, como si tuvieran vida-

-¿alguna vez has dejado de fruncir el ceño? Hace tanto que no te veo hacerlo-

La pregunta de Sakura lo sorprendió. ¿Acaso jugaba con él? Porque si lo hacía, era una muy buena actriz. ¿Cómo podía estar de compras con él, porque era lo que se le asigno según Tomoyo, y no estarse muriendo por dentro como él lo hacía? Porque no aguantaba más, y que los cielos lo ayudaran, pero el corazón se le oprimía cada vez que ella lo miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas y le sonreía…

-creo que hay que llevar queso rallado…-

Con lo que Shaoran acababa de decir, Sakura entendió que no quería hablar de eso...

Se encontraba junto a Shaoran comprando los víveres para la cena de hoy en el departamento de su amigo…

Y es que a Tomoyo solo se le ocurriría juntar a ellos dos a ir de compras. ¿Es que acaso su amiga no notaba la tensión en el aire entre ella y Shaoran? Pero eso se ve que no le importaba, ya que Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba eligiendo que queso rallado llevar…

-Shaoran- lo llamo ella. Él se dio vuelta haciendo que sus mechones de pelo desordenados que caían en su frente se mecieran levemente por el movimientos. ¡Rayos! Él era condenadamente sexy…

-¿si?-le pregunto él.

-¿quieres… quieres que te ayude con la cena?- sintió sus mejillas calientes. Maldita sea, se dijo, pues se había sonrojado. Algo que Shaoran no paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto él tímido

-es que, son muchos invitados y… no es que este dudando de tu autosuficiencia… pero es que…-

-está bien- contesto él secamente. Ella bajo la mirada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tomoyo se encontraba en su despacho intentado sobrevivir de aquel papeleo desparramado en su escritorio.

-¿Qué tramas mi querida Tomoyo?-

Aquella voz la sobresalto. Eriol se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina, en una pose seductora. _"pss, muy de Eriol Hiragizawa"_ pensó.

-¿Qué tramo de qué?-

-vamos amiga, a mi no me engañas….- le contesto él agarrándole la barbilla y acercándose peligrosamente a ella…

-¿viniste aquí a preguntarme sobre algo o a tirarme sobre el escritorio y cumplir tu fantasía de hacerlo en la oficina?- le contesto ella sin incomodarse de la cercanía de Eriol.

Él estallo en una carcajada muy sensual. –créeme que esa fantasía la he realizado varias veces con mis secretarias. Pero si tú quieres experimentarla por primera vez…-

-ya Eriol- le amonesto ella – ¿a qué viniste?-

-ya te lo dije. Saber que tramas-

-juntarlos-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que se aman-

-tchh- se burlo él –si Sakura lo amara no hubiera huido.

-ella no huyo Eriol, tú lo sabes-

-¿no?- pregunto irónico

-no, mi querido amigo- contesto ella de la misma manera.

-¿entonces por qué huyo?- quiso saber el hombre de cabello negro que parecía azul.

-¿Cómo te sentirías tu en una ciudad en la que te recuerda todo al chico que quieres y eso te mortifica? Pero claro tu, Eriol Hiragizawa, nunca lo sabrás, por algo te llaman "el mujeriego empedernido de Tokio" no puedes entender ese tipo de sentimientos.

-cállate- le espeto él. Lo que Tomoyo le había dicho no se acercaba a lo que él era… ella ni nadie sabían lo que él sentía…

-¿vas a ayudarme?- le pregunto Tomoyo

El la miro desconfiado. –sabes que quiero mucho a Shaoran, y sabes lo mucho que le hizo sufrir Sakura…-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

-hola Shaoran- le saludo ella con una sonrisa en cuanto la puerta del departamento se abrió.

-hola- le saludo él –pasa- le dijo haciéndose un lado.

Sakura entro en el departamento y tembló al percatarse de que Shaoran le sacaba el saco y lo colgaba en el perchero. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina en donde él había avanzado un poco con la comida.

Shaoran le dijo que debía cortar y se pusieron manos a la obra

-¿por qué elegiste fotografía?- le pregunto él luego de media hora estar preparando la cena en silencio.

-para inmortalizar la belleza de un paisaje, o una escena entre dos personas o la belleza de las personas. Es tan lindo ver después las capturas de esos momentos…-

Shaoran la miro. Seguía tan soñadora como siempre… seguía siendo la Sakura que él tanto amaba…

-¿y tú? ¿Por qué elegiste trabajar en una compañía de publicidad?-

-ya sabes- le contesto él – como único varón de la familia, fui el heredero y tuve que asumir esas responsabilidades…

-ohh. Pero ¿te gusta tu trabajo?-

-al principio no, pero uno después se acostumbra…-

-auchhh-

Shaoran miro a Sakura que se había cortado un dedo mientras cortaba la cebolla para la salsa. No supo porque, pero al ver que el dedo sangraba un poco, instintivamente lo llevo a su boca. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a lamerlo haciendo que un gemido saliera de la boca de Sakura… "no hagas eso por favor" dijo para sus adentros al sentir el calor que se producía dentro de su cuerpo como consecuencia del gemido de ella.

-sha-sha-shaoran- dijo ella con la respiración un poco dificultosa dado que Shaoran no soltaba su mano y las caricias de su lengua en su dedo índice hacían estragos en ella.

Hasta que él se detuvo. Él Soltó su dedo y al abrir los ojos, ella los noto más oscuros…

La miro y con la rapidez de una gacela se acerco a ella y la beso. Era un beso hambriento, apasionado y desesperado… era el beso más sensual que había recibido en su vida. Sin ninguna dificultad él la subió a la mesada y se posiciono entre sus piernas. Sakura empezó a sentir un calor desde el interior de su cuerpo y su respiración se volvía mas agitada. La lengua de Shaoran hacía estragos en sus nervios. ¡Diablos! Besaba endemoniadamente bien. Él soltó su boca para apoderarse de su cuello para besarlo y lamerlo provocando gemidos en ella.

-Sakura- le susurro él con la voz ronca contra su cuerpo. Ella rodeo sus piernas en su cintura, percatándose de la excitación de Shaoran, provocando un gruñido en él.

-Shaoran- dijo ella sorprendiéndose con lo pesada que sonaba su voz…

-dilo… di mi nombre de vuelta- le suplico él acariciando su cintura mientras besaba el nacimiento de sus pechos con sus labios y sus manos bajaban peligrosamente…

-sha…- pero el olor de la comida quemándose los saco dificultosamente del trance.

Él la miro, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar con su respiración agitada…y ella lo miraba de igual manera…

-shao-

-debemos apurarnos- le corto él mirando hacia otro lado- en dos horas llegaran los chicos. Hay curitas en el botiquín del baño- terminó de decirle y desapareció de la cocina…

* * *

nos leemos despues

sayonara ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sisisi seguro quieren matarme… y con toda la razón … lo siento T_T pasaron muchas cosas hasta ahora y … no me gusta dejar algo inconcluso… no la dejaré, pero tampoco subiré capítulo regularmente. La universidad últimamente está insoportable ¬¬

Les contesto:

**Sak petit: **no la dejaré =) pero depende como me vaya en la facultad y que tan inspirada esté actualizaré. Me alegra que te guste mi historia =)

**Tamara . saez:** gracias! Que bueno que te gusta mi historia =) espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

**SacniiTe08:** perdón por la larga espera :/ dos años T_T

**Elsa Karina- onii-chan: **gracias! =D me alegra que te guste, que disfrutes este cap =)

**Silvia5sisi:** gracias =') me llena de alegría que te guste mi fic =)

Bueno, y gracias a todas las demás que comentaron =)

**Acpeto todo tipo de críticas.. que lo disfruten =)**

**Sakura card captors ni los personajes me pertencen, les pertenece a las clamp, más la historia si es de mi pertenencia**

perdón por el cap corto

* * *

CAPÍTULO CINCO

-Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?-

Sakura miró a su amiga que conducía de regreso al departamento –no sucede nada Tomoyo- le sonrió

-Sakura… no soy idiota, toda la cena estuviste sumida en tus pensamientos… ¿pasó algo con Shaoran?-

-no Tomoyo, no te preocupes- le sonrió

Pero Tomoyo no le creyó…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Sahoran terminaba de ordenar su hogar. Hace mucho que no se relajaba como esa noche, hacía tiempo que no veía a sus amigos de la infancia. Rieron, charlaron de sus vidas, lo elogiaron a él y a Sakura por la cena y jugaron póker hasta terminar la reunión. Chiharu y Yamazaki se habían casado (lo cual fue el motivo de bromas en la noche ya que sus amigos siempre les decían que terminarían juntos) y dedicaron su vida a los deportes, Naoko se había convertido en escritora de novelas de terror infantiles y se había casado con su representante y Rika estaba casada con un profesor de primaria con un extraño parecido al profesor Terada.

Meiling y Ryo fueron el alma de la reunión con sus chistes, Eriol y Tomoyo peleaban de manera compinche entre ellos y Sakura…. El corazón de Shaoran comenzó a latir muy fuerte, los recuerdos parecían que tenían vida propia. Sus suaves y delicados labios, dulces como la miel, delicados como la seda… ¡Qué bien se había sentido al probar sus labios! Tan dulces, tan suaves... tan apetitosos... las caricias que ella hacía en su cabello tan relajantes… y su voz ronca llamándolo... Shaoran sacudió la cabeza para disipar los recuerdos. Había bajado la guardia y se había comportado de manera pasional, dejando salir un poco de lo que venía guardando hace muchos años…

Levantó la colcha de su cama… se acostó e intento dormir…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

-¡Oh Sakura, mira la hora, menos mal que mañana es domingo!- dijo Tomoyo exaltada- la verdad es que necesito un buen descanso, estos días me he saturado de trabajo ¡con razón Shaoran es un ogro! Si su vida gira entorno a su empresa-

-¿Siempre se satura de trabajo?- preguntó curiosa Sakura mientras imitaba a su amiga sacándose el calzado de sus pies y sus prendas para ponerse el camisón e ir a dormir.

-Si, según él es responsabilidad, según Eriol y yo es adicción. Dedica todo su tiempo al trabajo, sino fuera por nosotros dos no tendría vida social. No tiene tiempo para él, para una pareja. Es como si su trabajo fuera su esposa o compañera, hace cinco años que no tiene una relación-

Sakura se sintió angustiada ¿Por qué Shaoran escapaba a una pareja, a una vida, y se refugiaba en su profesión? –Mujeres no le faltan para empezar una relación- dijo la muchacha castaña.

-lo se Sakura, pero el veinticinco por ciento de esas mujeres quieren su dinero, treinta y cinco por ciento son unas "traviesas" y el resto… pues no lo sé, nadie es suficientemente apta para Shaoran-

Sakura se introdujo en su cama y su amiga hizo lo mismo.

-Yo pensé que ustedes que ustedes se habían enamorado, por esa foto que vi una vez dándose un beso-

-Nunca en la vida te haría algo así Sakura- le respondió Tomoyo.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Sakura desconcertada.

-Nada- respondió la joven de ojos amatista –Lo hice para que dejarán de molestarlo unas mujeres en el bar a donde fuimos el día de su cumpleaños.

-Oh- Sakura la miró -¿Estás enamorada de él Tomoyo?-

-Por supuesto que no Sakura, es como mi hermano- _"no creo poder enamorarme de otra persona"_-Vamos a dormir-

Sakura, al igual que Tomoyo, apagó el velador e inconscientemente se tocó los labios…. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear… sintió frío en su cuerpo e intentó dormir

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió sola…

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Cuando por fin había logrado dormirse lo despertó el frío que sentía. Estiró sobre su cuerpo la colcha que se había sacado y se asustó al ver una figura al otro lado de la cama. No podía ser… él dormía solo. La luz que provenía de la calle iluminaba de manera tenue la figura femenina sobre su cama, sus delicadas curvas, su cabello corto_… su cabello corto_. Shaoran abrió sus ojos de par en par. Su cabello corto, de color castaño… se acercó a la mujer y se quedó helado. Había bebido en la reunión, pero no demasiado como para olvidar que Sakura estaba en su cama. El corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir y su cuerpo temblaba de la tensión. Se acercó a Sakura que le daba la espalda y se pegó a ella. Pasó, acariciando, su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven, tocó por encima del camisón de seda púrpura su suave y plano abdomen. Olió la fragancia floral que emanaban sus cabellos. Era un sueño…_ "es demasiado perfecto"_ pensó. Respiró en la nuca de la joven y eso logró despertarla, se giró mientras Shaoran la observaba nervioso y expectante para encontrarse con sus ojos esmeraldas. Sus miradas se encontraron, él entrelazó su mano con la mano de la joven y sin poder resistir la besó. Saboreó y atesoro cada segundo en que la besaba… guardo en su memoria el dulce sabor de sus labios… lo suaves que eran… ¡Había anhelado esto desde los 18 años! Trató de calmarse mientras suavizaba el beso mientras acariciaba su nuca con una mano y apoyaba la otra en su cintura. Cuando se separó de ella la miró y ella le sonrío.

-Shaoran- le dijo la joven, con la misma voz ronca que emitió la noche anterior.

La alarma lo despertó. Se sentó sobresaltado en la cama y miró el reloj… las ocho de la mañana… miró esperanzado el otro lado de la cama, pero estaba vacía… apretó los dientes frustrado y dolido y decidió romper con su rutina y seguir durmiendo… en el fondo sabía que lo hacía con la esperanza que volver a soñar con ella.

_"Eres patético"_ pensó y cerró los ojos.

* * *

cuidense =)


End file.
